


Cecil Makes a Mixtape

by delusionalintrospection



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, cecilos - Freeform, shameless fluff, song-fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionalintrospection/pseuds/delusionalintrospection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS ENTIRE THING STARTED BECAUSE OF I DO ADORE, WHICH IS THE MOST CARLOS SONG I  HAVE EVER HEARD. </p><p>Carlos has a birthday. Cecil does something meaningful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cecil Makes a Mixtape

**Author's Note:**

> So. Alex and I are writing some Rather Sad Things atm, and the podcast isn't even that much better! So I decided to create my own fluff to make up for the sheer amount of feels floating around right now. It probably won't get to the length of the kisses thing, but this may still end up being a longer work, so.

 

It sat on the bed, and Carlos was concerned.  
  
It looked perfectly innocent, of course; but he could not begin to say how many things _looked_ innocent in Nightvale that turned out to be anything but- including his boyfriend. (In, uh, more then one way. Carlos blushed slightly at the thought.)

 

But on his bed, there was a small Ipod. He canted his head at it, squinted. It wasn't his or Cecil's- Cecil's had been eaten by his desk about a week ago and he'd yet to replace it, and Carlos's was firmly in his own pocket.

 

Finally, he shrugged and picked the thing up. It didn't open eyes at him, or try to bite, or burn, or make any odd, unnatural movements. It was just a little music player, sitting in his palm. And only then did he notice the paper that it had been sitting on; folded neatly into what could only be a heart.

 

He blinked. He was, in truth, a little reluctant to unfold the paper- while it was obvious now who this odd little gift was from, the heart was surprisingly ornate and quite pretty, and he didn't want to undo the work his lover had obviously put into it. But it was meant to be opened, and he did so, slowly. The first thing he saw made him smile softly-

 

_Carlos-_

 

_Happy birthday._

 

_- <3 _

 

And then, as he unfolded, he felt his heart swell slightly. Sat on the edge of the bed and gently put the earbuds in, pressed _play_ , and read.

 

 

 

_**Call Me Maybe** _

_I know I possibly came on a bit- strong, my dear Carlos, and in conversations after I was informed that- perhaps my behavior wasn't exactly socially graceful. And that I may have unnerved you a tad. I'm glad, now, that we can both look on it and laugh, and that you understand I am simply...emotional._

 

 _And as insane as it sounds, I really did feel myself tumble head over heels for you. Not over your hair- though it is **glorious** hair, Carlito_ \- _but over your smile. You had- have- the most beautiful, shy little smile I have ever seen. And I knew the moment I saw it that I wanted to see it forever._

 

 

 

_**Zing Went The Strings of My Heart** _

I don't think anyone has ever caught me up in a whirl-wind of emotion quiet so quickly. Metaphorically, of course. ****  


_**Crayola Doesn't Make a Color  
** You do **not** have 'boring' brown eyes, Carlos. Sometimes, they're chocolate, dark and rich, when you're looking at me- and only at me, and it sends shivers down my spine. Sometimes they're puppy-dog eyes, the sweetest, softest eyes and I could lose myself in them. Sometimes they are black storm-clouds, on the rare occasion when you are angry or frustrated. Sometimes, they are almost gold- shining brighter then stars. Always, they are beautiful. _

_**  
Too Marvelous for Words** _

_Words are what I do best. And yet, Carlos, sometimes, when I look at you, I find my mind empty and my breath short and there is nothing I can think of that begins to explain how wonderful you are._

 

_**You Are The Moon** _

_You tell me to stop calling you beautiful, and perfect. You tell me you're not, you're just Carlos. You get flustered and shy and you brush me off and I don't think you will ever, ever see what I see when I look at you. And that makes me a little sad. But I'll tell you forever. For an eternity._

 

_**The Calculation** _

 

_My dear, silly Carlos. Always trying to logic everything, when some things just will not be logic-ed. Funny, how you seem to think because you sometimes stumble when trying to show me, that I will ever think you don't love me._

 

 **The Creationist  
  
** Life is a series of moments. Take each one and make the very most of it. Whatever comes will come. And we will endure. Beautiful or tragic, joyful or joyless. I have someone I love. I have never been so alive.

 

_**Closer  
** _

_When I saw you, I couldn't breathe. And all I wanted was to know you. Even if you never loved me back. Knowing you would be enough._

 

 

_**I Choose You** _

 

_The longer I'm with you, the more I realize I want to be with you longer._

 

 


End file.
